


A New Experience

by NitroBarista



Category: DRV3, Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Teasing, Trans Male Character, trans kokichi ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroBarista/pseuds/NitroBarista
Summary: Shuichi and Ouma start getting a little bit heated in the dark together, and things start going... places. More places than one.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi/Ouma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	A New Experience

His breath was caught in the back of his throat. The room around him was near-silent and cold, the only sounds being his own breathing and the dripping showerhead behind him that dripped in steady time. He focused on the sound of the drips that felt like a clock in the back of his mind, counting each second he spent standing like this, half naked in the darkness. He wasn’t alone this time, however, which made every second passing feel like they were minutes instead. Being in the dark offered the slightest bit of comfort, but with the context of their situation, it was nullified. He stared forward at the mirror, attempting to block out shapes that the soft white light filtering from underneath the door outlined, though the attempt was futile. He could see the outline of the person in front of him who was leaning against the chilly bathroom countertop, two small, mouse-like hands moving confidently through the darkness to place against his chest. His breath hitched once more, a sharp inhale, feeling the nimble fingers trace his clavicle, pressing into the dip in between his collarbones.

“Don’t be so nervous, you’re gonna make this boring.” His partner stated, bold voice cutting through the tense silence like a sharp knife against taut skin. “There’s nothing to be scared of,” he assured. Shuichi felt his partner’s warm hands slowly begin to travel downward, lithe fingers hooking in the snug waistband of his sleep pants to pull him forward with aggression. He stumbled, bracing himself against the cold counter, successfully pinning the shorter boy against the sink. Ouma snickered, quiet and playful, free hand scaling up to tangle in Shuichi’s long navy hair, pulling him down to close the distance between them. Ouma’s lips brushed over Shuichi’s, teasing him with the promise of a kiss, forcing Shuichi to grow up a little and chase it. Which he did. The detective was easy to tease, and oh the reward! He was desperate, pressing against Kokichi with a whine as their lips met. The kiss was soft to start (as it usually was when they made out), but grew into much more arousing. Ouma’s sharp teeth on Shuichi’s bottom lip, nibbling and tugging, eager for their tongues to meet, and Shuichi, his breathing laboured, was more than happy to oblige. Kissing was always fun between the two of them, a whole lot of tongue and lip lulling, so wet and so disgustingly warm. Before too long, Ouma pulled back breathless, dragging his wet lips down along Shuichi’s strong jawline, fingers pulling at his hair in the process as legs lifted to hook around his partner’s wide waist, locking him firmly in place.

“Kokichi,” he rasped, just as breathy and desperate as ever, his hands leaving the counter to graze over Ouma’s skin, clutching to his jutting hips and slipping clumsily down to his thighs. He squeezed the soft, pliant flesh through the thin pair of boxers Ouma wore, moving his hips forward with a huff. Ouma stopped kissing his jaw and neck to grin and catch his breath, shifting forward against Shuichi’s poor self, those kisses turning into nibbles and bites, sucking dark bruises all over his sensitive skin. Shuichi quivered against him, feeling the warmth from Ouma’s lips and tongue spread from each bruise to his entire body. Suddenly the room wasn’t feeling so cold. Ouma’s hands moved fluidly from his hair to reach around to Shuichi’s back, where his painted nails dug into his skin, dragging down with a quiet moan as Shuichi set up a pace, grinding against Ouma. Sinking his teeth into the purple haired teen’s shoulder, muffling embarrassingly lewd sounds to better hear his slutty boyfriend. Kokichi, despite his hard-to-affect facade, was becoming undone easily, leaving long raking welts down Shuichi’s back, breathing hard into the crook of his neck and releasing sharp pitchy moans one after the other. He felt hot and trapped in what little clothing they were wearing, his hands shifting to fumble with the string keeping Shuichi’s sweatpants up, pulling it loose the quickest he could with the way Shuichi was grinding into him with such determination. They’d never gone this far before, they’ve gotten close time and time again, but Shuichi was never ready for it. But oh god, Ouma certainly has been, and now that the opportunity is right in front of him, he’s going to suck up as much of it as he possibly can! He drops his legs from Shuichi’s waist, letting them fall against the cabinets as he raises a hand to grab Shuichi by the hair and shove his head downwards. Making him kneel on the linoleum floor as he smirks down at the mess he’s made of the detective. The very detective who moves willingly, dropping to his knees, bright eyes hardly visible but clearly looking up at Ouma, subservient to the Supreme Leader, fully prepared to please. His hands remained on Ouma’s thighs, his fingers playing with the seams of the checkered fabric keeping Ouma relatively decent, panting against his thigh. The hand in his hair tightened, easing him forward. “C’mon,” he cooed, hitching a leg over his shoulders to keep him in place once more, “don’t be so shy.”

Shuichi nodded, swallowing hard as his eyes scanned down Ouma’s chest. Flat, almost perfectly, with the slight bump of breasts usually hidden away. His stomach flat, leading down to the waistband that was so close to Shuichi’s face, so temptingly close. With the push of guidance, he slipped closer, sinking a hand under the fabric and up Kokichi’s leg while his teeth grabbed the elastic band. It looks so much easier (and sexier) in comics and porn to pull them off this way, he realized, due to Ouma’s laughter and soft “you’re so cute” comment before lifting his hips to help ease them down his pale legs, leaving Kokichi completely exposed. Shuichi could feel himself clamming up once more, looking up at his lithe leader, hands frozen to those thighs until he snapped out of it, turning his head to the side to press soft lips against soft skin. With a trill of approval, he continued to kiss up his inner thigh, nipping and biting at the skin to leave bruises both faint and dark of varying size, loving the way Kokichi squirms and whimpered with each and every one, obsessed the feeling of Kokichi gripping and tugging at his hair when something hit just right. He worked his way forward until his head was fully between the others’ legs, staring up at him and sliding his hands up to grip and push against those lovely hip bones as he kissed right above Ouma’s wet entrance. 

“Shuichi, please,” he whined, voice broken and pleading for much needed attention, giving another forceful pull of hair forward, “stop teasing me..” Kokichi sounded like he was about to cry if he didn’t hurry it up, Shuichi murmuring a soft apology against his skin before forcing his legs a big further apart to slide his tongue carefully between and inside of him, his ministrations gentle to start as he figured out the best way to approach this. The real thing is much different than the stories, that was for sure, but so much better! Kokichi was a shuddering mess above him, nearly slipping off the counter as his legs gripped Shuichi and forced him to stay completely in place. He quivered and whined, gasping for air as he clutched and clawed at Shuichi’s back once again, driving his boyfriend to double his efforts. Shuichi, becoming more and more confident based on Ouma’s reactions, refused to give up. Kissing and licking anywhere he could, paying special attention to the ways and places that made Kokichi dig his nails in a little harder or push himself at Shuichi’s face, he worked towards his end goal. Moaning and panting against Kokichi, shuddering with twinges of pain when he’d dig too hard or pull too hard, though he could care less with how beautiful this display was. “S-stop,” Kokichi commanded after some time, between moans and shrill whining of pleasure, tugging Shuichi’s head up from between his legs. He looked down at the boy, both of them taking a moment to breathe. 

“Did I do something-”

“No, I just. I don’t.. I uh.”

“Kokichi, are you alright?”

“Yeah. Great actually I just uh.. Want you. Inside of me.” He murmured, taking his turn to be flustered about the situation, his face burning up with a firey blush he was grateful Shuichi wasn’t able to see. He chewed the inside of his cheek, loosening his grip on his boyfriend’s hair to place his hands back against the countertop. He could swear Shuichi was smiling from where he sat on his knees, watching the outline of him rise up to his feet and lean forward, tilting up his chin with a careful hand to kiss him softer than before. Gentle and caring, but Ouma did end it with a soft “ew, kissing me after eating me out like that! You’re disgusting,”

“Oh- yeah I uh, didn’t think about that, I’m sorry.”

“I’m messing with you, you’re fine.” Kokichi smiled, his hands finally getting the knot out of Shuichi’s pants and pushing them down, shivering slightly as his fingers brushed across his length. A feather light touch that had his sweet detective squirming until he fully wrapped his hand around it, squeezing the gentlest bit as he slowly pushed his hand along, using a leg to bring him so they were chest to chest. With care, he guided him to be in the correct place, wrapping his free arm around Shuichi’s neck as he pushed himself inside, taking it slow and easy as he could so he didn’t hurt poor Ouma. Immediately, Ouma was a mess all over again, clinging to Shuichi now with both arms, whimpering and moaning into his neck, feeling Shuichi shudder and begin to build up a comfortable rhythm against the bathroom counter. The position was uncomfortable, but neither of them could care less, so caught up in the moment and desperate for release. They were both sweaty messes, crying out and begging for one another, Shuichi pounding into the smaller boy almost relentlessly, fueled by the tight, warm and wet feeling of being inside of him for the first time. Kokichi was so soft, so hot and so wet. 

“Shuichi, you’re so big,” Kokichi sobbed out, “please don’t hold back,” he whimpered over and over, begging for more, more more. Shuichi’s hands gripped tighter to the counter before he moved them to hold onto Kokichi instead, worried for a moment he would bruise his hips with how hard he was grabbing him, but Ouma’s horribly nasty reactions proved that wasn’t a concern. He pulled out almost fully, waiting for a few moments before driving his hips forward harder than before, repeating this process until they were both nearly spent, Ouma quivering on the countertop in near tears as he continued to beg. “Baby please don’t stop please I’m so close Shuichi!” He sobbed, squirming and pleading for more and more, Shuichi wearing tired, but so close to getting his boyfriend to finish. The feeling of being so close, so fucking close, in such a hot space and inside of Ouma who only seemed to get tighter and tigheter, he was coming just as undone. With a final rush of energy and adrenaline, he fucked him faster and harder, enough to hear him cry and scream out his name, feel the searing pain of nails down his back once more as Ouma rode out his orgasm. Shuichi was too close, too overwhlemed to continue fucking him like this, pulling out quickly to Ouma’s displeasure. The feeling of Shuichi stretching him open, so hot and go hard was gone, and Ouma hated the feeling of being this empty after being so fucking full. He reached down, his hands and body shaking, to take Shuichi’s still hard dick in his small hands, knowing he hadn’t yet finished. Quickly, he pumped his hand along his length, hearing Shuichi finally let out his moans louder than before, Ouma speeding up his pace. “You like that?” He purred, “when I touch you like this? Finally realize what you’re missing, baby?” He taunted, Shuichi nodding aggressively as he jerked his hips into Ouma’s tight grip, teetering on the edge. “Good boy,” Ouma purred, hardly able to keep it together himself after the intensity of his own climax, speeding up his hand and squeezing just a bit tighter. Before long, Shuichi was trembling, panting and full-body shuddering as he softly cried Ouma’s name, releasing into his boyfriend’s hand and over his thighs. 

Together, the two of them smiled and laughed, sharing a sweet kiss with little to no tongue this time, Shuichi taking the hand towel from the wall hook to clean Ouma off and then himself, setting it aside to gingerly pluck Ouma off the counter. With shaky legs, he started a hot shower for the two of them, Ouma brushing his nimble hands through Shuichi’s tangled hair, pressing gentle little kisses to the sides of his face and his cheeks. They showered together in the dark bathroom, under hot water, taking time and care to wash each other and their hair, toweling off and getting dressed for bed. Exhausted, Ouma lead the way, pulling his detective along through the hallway.

“Hope you’re ready for round two, Shuichi!!!”

“Maybe tomorrow... “


End file.
